Townsville
Townsville is a fictional American city, and the main setting of The Powerpuff Girls tv series. The Narrator always opens each episode with the phrase: "The City of Townsville..." Despite its name however, Townsville is in fact a city. Townsville is practically a beautiful place, fills with clean air, home of super heroines, sharing and people who are so friendly and very nice to The Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium. City skyline The city skyline is the opening scene of mostly every episode. Exceptional episode openings include the Citiesville skyline in "Town and Out," the Citiesburg skyline in a Freedom Gal comic at the start of "Super Zeroes," and the Farmsville area in "Beat Your Greens." Townsville is the largest city in Pokey Oaks County by population and land area. Citiesville is the second largest in the county, also by population and land area. City fame This city is most famous for an active volcano (which would later become the base for Mojo Jojo's observatory). The city is also famous for crime rates, giant monster attacks, day-savings, Little Tokyo district, and taffy. Other city features * Townsville Central Park is where people, young and old, read books, play games, and have a good time. The park is also home to Mojo Jojo, who lives in his lair atop a volcano. * Townsville's forest is home to precious little woodland creatures, and it is also home to the now-honorary member of the Powerpuff Girls, Bullet (he has been introduced in "Stray Bullet"). It is also the home to villain Fuzzy Lumpkins. * Townsville can be seen as a combination of Los Angeles, CA ; San Francisco, CA; Philadelphia, PA; New York, NY and Seattle, WA. * The design of the tallest skyscraper in Townsville is based off the Empire State Building in New York, NY and One Liberty Plaza in Philadelphia, PA. * The design of Townsville Hall is based off the San Francisco City Hall in San Francisco, Pasadena City Hall in Pasadena, and the United States Capitol Building in Washington, DC. * There is a suspension bridge in Townsville crossing a bay and harbor with no name for it, and it's based off of the Vincent Thomas Bridge in Los Angeles, CA; SF Bay Bridge in San Francisco, CA ; and the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, CA. * Little Tokyo, Townsville is based off of Little Tokyo, Los Angeles; Japantown, San Francisco; Chinatown, Los Angeles; Tokyo, Japan; and Chinatown, San Francisco. * The design of Townsville Convention Center is based off the Anaheim Convention Center in Anaheim, CA, Los Angeles Convention Center in Los Angeles, CA, and the Oregon Convention Center in Portland, OR. Locations in the city of Townsville *The Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium's house *Townsville Hall *Mojo Jojo's Lab *Townsville Police Department *Townsville's Old Magic Theater *Pokey Oaks Kindergarten *Townsville Park *Townsville Volcano *Little Tokyo, Townsville *Townsville Convention Center *Malph's Market *Townsville Zoo *Donut Thing *Pokey Folks *Pickleheim *Hot Dogs On A Skewer *Townsville City Opera House *Townsville Museum *Townsville Bank *Bonsai Gardens Park *Townsville Oil Refinery *Bobbins Brothers Jewelry Store *Townsville Mall *The Powerpuff Store *Midway Elementary School *The Townsville sign (a parody of the Hollywood Sign) Trivia *In the first half of Season 1, the city backdrop was yellow. In the second half in Season 1 through Season 3, the backdrop was blue. And from the movie until the show finished its run, the city backdrop was a neon blue and white mixture. *The coordinates of Townsville are fictionally given as 32°N by 212°W in season 4, episode 4: Him Diddle Riddle. 212°W does not actually exist, as lines of longitude only increase numerically from the Prime Meridian in either the east or west direction until they meet at 180°. If however, 212°W is assumed to be reached by traveling west from the Prime Meridian and then going past the 180th meridian, it would correspond to 148°E. This set of coordinates in real life would place Townsville in the Pacific Ocean, several hundred kilometers southeast of Japan. *In the dub of Powerpuff Girls Z, Townsville is renamed New Townsville (in the original show it is just Tokyo). *Townsville is also the name of two other cities which actually exist in two different parts of the world: Townsville, North Carolina, United States and Townsville, Queensland, Australia. Both of those cities should not be confused with their fictional Powerpuff Girls counterpart. In fact, this Townsville is claimed to be in the fictional Pokey Oaks County. Category:Townsville Category:Regions Category:Cities in the United States